1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable dispenser for dispensing a unit dose of product contained in a blister pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers for dispensing medication from blister packs is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,158 by Honan et al. discloses a reusable dispensing package for the successive dispensing of medication in the form of tablets, pills, capsules or the like, in a predetermined sequence. The package includes a hinged container into which is placed a disposable blister pack containing the medication. The container has a spring-loaded button or plunger attached thereto which is moved around a track in the cover of the dispenser and when depressed releases a tablet or a pill contained in the blister pack in the predetermined sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,025 by Romick discloses a medication dispenser for dispensing unit doses of medication from a blister pack. The dispenser includes a top plate and a bottom plate. The top plate has a face area and a back area with at least one aperture for receiving a blister of a blister pack. The back plate is adapted to engage the back area of the top plate to confine the blister pack between the top plate and the bottom plate. The bottom plate has at least one dispensing aperture in register with the blister of the blister pack. One or more of the medication dispensers can be held in a frame which confines the dispensers between side walls having bosses which cooperate with retaining tabs on the medication dispensers to retain the dispensers within the frame.
Although these patents disclose dispensers for dispensing medication from a blister pack, these dispensers would not facilitate the dispensing of a larger tablet such as a solid detergent tablet. For example, Sudafed(copyright) tablets are relatively small and are contained in a blister pack, and the foil backing of the blister pack has a small surface area, and therefore, it is relatively easy to tear the foil backing with the tablet. However, this is very difficult with a large product tablet and a backing having a large surface area because when the product is pushed against the backing, the backing does not easily tear without using much greater force to initiate the tear.
In the commercial use of products such as detergents, using the correct dose of a product can be very important. Providing products in unit doses can be very beneficial in controlling the amount of product used, and one way in which this can be accomplished is to package the unit dose products in a blister pack. This, permits the handling of only a single dose of product at a time and prevents the other individually contained product tablets from becoming exposed to various environmental conditions such as hot, humid environments in areas including basements, storage closets, kitchens, and laundry rooms when one of the product tablets is dispensed. It is important that the product tablets not be exposed because this may damage the product tablets. However, because of the size of the product tablets, it may be difficult to dispense the tablet from the blister pack. Therefore, using a dispenser having tear-initiating means is necessary to more easily dispense the product tablets from the blister pack, and this is not known.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a solid product tablet having a first size, a blister pack has a compartment containing the solid product tablet. The compartment has a top portion, a bottom portion, an opening, and a second size. The second size is larger than the first size of the solid product tablet. A housing has a cup member and a first aperture. The cup member cups a lower portion of the first aperture, and the compartment is configured and arranged to protrude through the first aperture. The cup member protects the bottom portion of the compartment and allows access to the top portion of the compartment. A back plate has a second aperture and a puncture tab, and the back plate is configured and arranged to fit within the housing. The second aperture is in alignment with the first aperture, and the puncture tab extends from the back plate into the second aperture, wherein the blister pack is positioned between the housing and the back plate. A tray has a bottom, and the tray is operatively connected to the back plate, wherein the tray allows the solid product tablet to be dispensed through the second aperture and proximate the bottom of the tray.
In a preferred method of dispensing a solid product tablet having a first size, a blister pack having a backing and a compartment containing the solid product tablet is placed between a housing and a back plate. The compartment has a top portion, a bottom portion, an opening, and a second size. The backing seals the opening of the compartment, and the second size is larger than the first size of the solid product tablet. The housing has a cup member and a first aperture. The cup member cups a lower portion of the first aperture, and the compartment protrudes through the first aperture. The cup member protects the bottom portion of the compartment and allows access to the top portion of the compartment. The back plate has a second aperture and a puncture tab. The back plate fits within the housing, and the second aperture is in alignment with the first aperture. The puncture tab extends from the back plate into the second aperture, wherein the blister pack is positioned between the housing and the back plate. A tray has a bottom and is operatively connected to the back plate, wherein the tray allows the solid product tablet to be dispensed proximate the bottom of the tray. When the top portion of the compartment is pushed, the puncture tab pierces the backing of the blister pack thereby allowing the solid product tablet to exit the compartment through the opening and the second aperture, wherein the solid product tablet falls to the bottom of the tray.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a solid product tablet having a first size from a blister pack having a compartment containing the solid product tablet, the compartment has a top portion, a bottom portion, and a second size. The second size is larger than the first size of the solid product tablet. A housing has a cup member and a first aperture, and the first aperture is configured and arranged to accommodate the compartment of the blister pack. The cup member protects the bottom portion of the compartment and allows access to the top portion of the compartment. A back plate has a second aperture and a puncture tab, and the back plate fits within the housing wherein the blister pack is positioned between the housing and the back plate. The puncture tab extends from the back plate into the second aperture. A tray has a bottom and is operatively connected to the back plate wherein the tray allows the solid product tablet to be dispensed proximate the bottom of the tray.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a solid product tablet having a first size from a blister pack having a compartment containing the solid product tablet, the compartment has a top portion, a bottom portion, and a second size. The second size is larger than the first size of the solid product tablet. A housing has a cup member and a first aperture. The cup member cups a lower portion of the first aperture, and the compartment is configured and arranged to protrude through the first aperture. The cup member protects the bottom portion of the compartment and allows access to the top portion of the compartment. A back plate has a second aperture, and the back plate is configured and arranged to fit within the housing. The second aperture is in alignment with the first aperture, and the blister pack is positioned between the housing and the back plate. A puncture tab extends from the back plate into the second aperture.
In another preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a solid product tablet having a first size, a blister pack has a compartment containing the solid product tablet. The compartment has a top portion, a bottom portion, and a second size. The second size is larger than the first size of the solid product tablet. A housing has a cup member and a first aperture, and the cup member cups a lower portion of the first aperture. The compartment is configured and arranged to protrude through the first aperture. The cup member protects the bottom portion of the compartment and allows access to the top portion of the compartment. A back plate has a second aperture, and the back plate is configured and arranged to fit within the housing. The second aperture is in alignment with the first aperture, and the blister pack is positioned between the housing and the back plate. A puncture tab extends from the back plate into the second aperture. A tray has a bottom and is operatively connected to the back plate, and the tray allows the solid product tablet to be dispensed proximate the bottom of the tray.